The Ancients
Some of you may remember the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water, mentioned in Long Shadows. If you would like to join pls ask here :). Allegiances Leader: Shadow Pelt - dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Brambleclaw14. Sharpclaws: Crescent Moon - pure white she-cat with warm green eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Running Deer - small brown she-cat with tiny white paws and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Dawn's Breeze - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Lightning Strike - strikingly handsome large golden tom with one amber eye, and a huge scar and a missing eye running down one side of his face, due to surviving a lightning strike. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Gentle Dove - slender, elegant gray she-cat with gentle blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Stream Splash - slender ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mosuetalon. Leaf Whisker- a black tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echo. Fox's Reflection - a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes Dove's Feather - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes Thorn's Prick: A dark tortiseshell tom with soft blue eyes. Roleplayed by Swifty Cats in Training to Be Sharpclaws: Sparrow's Feather - small tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Clover's Petal - light brown tabby she-cat with gentle green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Shadow Strike - Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a single gray paw. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Sharp Reed- small, lightly built black she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey. Queens: Dove's Flight - pretty small gray she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Kits: Pebble River - tiny mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Tiny Brook - small grey she-kit with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Loon's Call - black she-cat flecked with white spots. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Dappled Sunlight- Mottled golden she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplated by Ravenflight92. Elders: None - Add Yourself. Chat Sparrow's Feather: When do you think we'll become sharpclaws, Clover's petal? Clover's Petal: Not sure. I'd think we'd be old enough to enter the tunnels. Shadow Pelt: "If I don't make it to the Gathering(don't know if I'm going be busy or not) Crescent Moon is speaking for us and will take over Leadership for a bit (well I'm away). *pads over to where Clover's Petal and Sparrow's Feather are* "don't think I've forgoten about you". (It'll be some time what I get back which is the 22nd :D) Shadow pelt: Crescent Moon anything I need to know about that happend well I was away?(I nad a really good time bty :D) Shadow Strike: *Pads next to Clover's Petal and lays down* (Can i join? Leaf Feather: a black tabby she-cat.--Echo) (I added you :) --Shruggy) (Can I join as Fox's Reflection - a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes and Dove's Feather - a light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Thanks! --Icy) Clover's Petal: Hello, Shadow Strike! Shadow Strike: "Hello." Sparrow's Feather: Well? Can we enter the tunnels? Are we ready? Leaf Feather: Hello! Sparrow's Feather: Anyway, can we enter? Leaf Feather: Enter what? Shadow Strike: "The tunnels? Im ready. Are you?" (I added you Icy, as Sharpclaws seeing you didn't say anything about what rank. but are you sure about Dove's Feather? as we have Dove's Flight. :) --Shruggy) Shadow Pelt: "Sparrow's Feather and Leaf Feather(lol we have a lot of Feathers :D) will be going in to the Tunnels(I don't really know how we're going do this, what you lot think is a good way?) (Firepelt I've got the feeling Shadow Strike just got added like 3 days ago?) Sparrow's Feather: Okay (Dialogue in the tunnels? Or IRC?) Leaf Feather:(She is already a sharpclaw) ooc= (Such a mouse-brain! Sorry! I wanted to add her before you went to Africa, my favorite continent. --Fire) (lets use The Tunnels --Shruggy) (hey guys think we can have a camp? :D --Shruggy) (Sure, why no? -- Fire) Links Tribe of Rushing Water The Forest of Light The Tunnels Ancients Camp Category:Clans